


flashing lights of devotion, circling in slow motion

by endofdaysforme



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, I Love These Two Sue Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: the first time dinah sees her is about six months into her job working for roman sionis.despite the fact that dinah can more than hold her own, there’s only two men in gotham she wouldn’t dare mess with. one being her boss, roman sionis, and the other, well…dinah doesn’t think there’s particularly anything terrifying about his stature, he has green hair for fuck’s sake and wears red lipstick that’s all smudged like a hooker on a bad acid trip, but it’s not the joker’s physique that’s frightening: it’s his mind.the man is a complete and utter psychopath, and he’s been the bane of the batman’s existence for years, but when dinah first sees him, it’s the first time she sees her, too.--aka, dinah and harley a little bit before, a little bit during, and a little bit after the events of birds of prey.--aka I'm sad they didn't even kiss once in this movie, the chemistry, sis...
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	flashing lights of devotion, circling in slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii, here's another dinah/harley fic cause I'm a sucker for them both, enjoy! lemme know what you think!
> 
> twitter (if you wanna follow): @endofdaysforme

the first time dinah sees her is about six months into her job working for roman sionis. 

  
  


twenty years old with barely a thing to her name, dinah lance is plucked from the streets by the son of wealthy billionaires and given the opportunity to work at his club, to sing, to entertain…and dinah snatches that opportunity up before it can escape her without any thought to what she’s getting herself into, because it can’t be any worse than where she is. motherless, scared, alone, no idea how or if she’s going to survive…it can’t be any worse than where she is. 

  
  


she learns her lesson quickly when, four months into her new job as the headliner of the black mask club, she stumbles into one of roman’s private rooms during her set break to see his right hand man, victor zsasz, carving his knife into a man’s skin and relishing off the shrieks of pain he lets out from behind the tape over his mouth. 

  
  


some business deal gone wrong. dinah’s throwing up in the bathroom for a good ten minutes before roman orders her back to the stage, grips her chin between his meaty fingers and tells her not to say a word, lest victor’s knife be turned on her.

  
  


dinah hasn’t said a word since, and she never will. she’s seen some shit since then, boy has she seen some shit, but her lips stay sealed. what can she say? she likes her face the way it is.

  
  


besides, despite the fact that dinah can more than hold her own, there’s only two men in gotham she wouldn’t dare mess with. one being her boss, roman sionis, and the other, well…

  
  


dinah doesn’t think there’s particularly anything terrifying about his stature, he has green hair for fuck’s sake and wears red lipstick that’s all smudged like a hooker on a bad acid trip, but it’s not the joker’s physique that’s frightening: it’s his mind.

  
  


the man is a complete and utter psychopath, and he’s been the bane of the batman’s existence for years, but when dinah first sees him, it’s the first time she sees  _ her,  _ too. 

  
  


she’s the joker’s new plaything, many say, but when dinah sees her for the first time and sees the way she stares at him with utter  _ worship _ , dinah knows this isn’t just a fun affair. this is obsession, on both ends. she dances, and he sits in the corner and watches, and any man that dares lay eyes on her is struck down, gunshot to the head before they can even apologize for it. roman does nothing, laughs whenever it happens because he’s just as crazy, and everyone is too afraid to say or do anything. they just…watch.

  
  


so dinah learns quickly that night, watches from afar, from the corner of her eye no less, makes sure not to be spotted, but the way harley quinn moves is  _ mesmerizing.  _

  
  


she’s all swaying hips and loud laughter, and on more than one occasion, she’s grinding against some poor soul and cackling maniacally when the joker summons that man over and puts a bullet in his brain for messing with his girl. she’s dangerous, just as insane as he is, and yet…so  _ beautiful  _ that dinah finds she can’t resist. 

  
  


she sings from the stage and finds her eyes constantly straying to where harley is perched on the joker’s lap whenever they’re there, and the second time she sees her, and the third and the fourth…it happens the same way, their visits becoming more and more frequent as the months go by. 

  
  


and dinah swears,  _ swears _ on her damn life, that harley’s eyes never leave hers whenever she’s up on that stage singing her heart out.

  
  


but she keeps her distance and keeps her head down and doesn’t dare mess with the joker’s woman, because she doesn’t want to end up with a bullet in her brain or worse. 

  
  


until, almost a year after she first starts singing at the black mask club, she finds herself cornered.

  
  


she’s in the bathroom smoking a cigarette, taking just a damn minute to herself without roman’s eyes watching her or victor’s, because they at least have the common courtesy not to follow her in there, when harley emerges from one of the toilet cubicles.

  
  


she’s wearing this low-cut dress that hangs off her body loosely, pink and black diamond shapes made of sequins with watches and bangles and chains adorning her neck and arms, glittery silver high heels and that pale skin that dinah isn’t too sure is makeup or just her natural skin, her bleach blonde hair with pink and blue dyed tips curled to perfection.

  
  


she looks like a fucking dream, and dinah finds herself sitting up a little straighter from where she’s perched by the window sill in the bathroom, billowing out smoke from her nose with her head down and her eyes on her cigarette. 

  
  


“you can look, ya know!” harley says suddenly with a giggle as she finishes washing her hands, her fingers fiddling with her hair as she glances at dinah.

  
  


dinah doesn’t take the bait, just scoffs and takes another drag of her cigarette.

  
  


three seconds later, long pale fingers are pinching it out of her fingers, and when she turns, harley is taking a long drag with those bright blue eyes piercing right through her soul.

  
  


“you can look. just you, though!” she giggles, handing dinah back her cigarette and blowing out a smoke ring as dinah raises an eyebrow at her in confusion.

  
  


“why just me?” she asks. harley observes her, eyes looking her up and down as she’s perched up on the window before she smiles.

  
  


“mmm…cause you don’t look at me like you just wanna fuck me. you look at me like maybe i’m worth somethin’ more.” she says softly, and for a second…just a fucking  _ second… _

  
  


dinah doesn’t see the joker’s plaything, doesn’t see the woman everyone wants a piece of but is too afraid to even look at…she sees a woman who looks lost, too far pulled into this obsession with love and a maniac, too far gone to find except for fleeting moments like this.

  
  


“you are…” dinah whispers, eyes watching carefully as harley’s expression softens and, to her surprise, tears well in her eyes. 

  
  


“you’re sweet, kid…don’t let the world eat you up whole.” harley croaks out, and before dinah can say anything else, harley’s leaning forward and pressing a red lipstick stained kiss to the apple of her cheekbone before she’s making her way to the entrance of the toilets.

  
  


“might wanna rub that off before mistah j sees it!” 

  
  


dinah spends ten minutes straight scrubbing that damn lipstick off until one of roman’s lackeys is pounding on the door and demanding she come out and get back on stage. 

  
  


of course, the relationship between them remains the same for the next few years…harley comes with the joker, they sit in a booth and watch her sing, and dinah tries her best to avoid eye contact while harley stares lasers into her soul and everyone else avoids them like the plague. they’re hated, but tolerated, because everyone is too afraid to tell them otherwise. 

  
  


they’re the king and queen of gotham, but dinah sees the bruises on harley’s skin and the way she flinches sometimes when the joker gets too mad at her and screams right in her face, and dinah wishes more than anything that she could save harley from herself, from  _ him,  _ but she’s too far gone. 

  
  


at least…for a while she is.

  
  


until:

  
  


“singer lady woman! you’re really, really good!” harley slurs from beside her as dinah pinches the cigarette from between her lips and looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


harley’s on her own this time, no joker in sight, and she looks like she has enough alcohol in her system to kill three full grown men.

  
  


something must’ve happened for her to be drowning her sorrows this much…

  
  


“yeah…” dinah murmurs, eventually tucking the cigarette behind her ear as she reaches for the glass of whiskey in front of her.

  
  


she’s supposed to be quitting and those damn patches on her arm are supposed to be helping, but fuck it, dinah wants a cigarette and-

  
  


“know what a harlequin is?” harley says from right beside her as she slides across the bar top to get closer to her. her breath smells like nothing but alcohol, and dinah scoffs and turns to look at her with a smile. 

  
  


“janky ass clown with bad eye makeup?” she teases. harley winces before she laughs.

  
  


“oooof, ouch!” she croaks out, dinah unable to contain her smile at the playfulness of this interaction, so different to their one in the bathroom all those years ago when the joker was in the building and harley wasn’t allowed to be gone for longer than five minutes…

  
  


“a harlequin’s role is to serve.” harley murmurs, her eyes distant, foggy, as if recalling something terrifying before she smiles and shrugs. “an audience…a master…yeah, a harlequin is nothing without a master. and no one gives two fucks who we are beyond that.” she says, grabbing a shot off the table and skulling it as dinah licks her lips and looks behind her at roman sionis himself, who summons one of the waitress’s over with a flock of women around him, hanging off his every word.

  
  


dinah’s not one of them.

  
  


“yeah, i don’t know who you think i am, lady, but i’m not her.” dinah says simply, taking another sip from her drink as harley turns to face roman with a scoff.

  
  


it’s quiet for a few seconds, before-

  
  


“…puddin’ and i broke up.”

  
  


_ oh fuck.  _

  
  


dinah slowly turns to face her, heart racing and her fingers gripping her glass tightly as harley turns to look at her with tears in her eyes.

  
  


“i haven’t told that to anyone. yeah, for good this time…and for the first time, in a long time…i’m all on my lonesome.” harley says hoarsely, more tears building that she tries her best to smile through.

  
  


“it’s great.” she squeaks, nodding once as a tear falls, and dinah feels her heart break.

  
  


once again…she’s not seeing harley quinn. 

  
  


she’s seeing the woman she was  _ before  _ the joker infected her mind. before she became dependent on him. she’s lost, unsure and scared, and well…

  
  


dinah’s all too familiar with that feeling. 

  
  


“welcome to the club.” dinah whispers, reaching out and gripping harley’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze before she makes her way towards the stage. 

  
  


“thanks.” she hears harley mutter. 

  
  


later on that day, as dinah finishes up and decides it’s time to head home to get at least a few hours of sleep before the sun sets and she has to be back here to sing for the night, she walks out into the alleyway where her car is parked and of course, finds none other than harley quinn perched against a wall.

  
  


but she’s not on her own.

  
  


some guy is pinning her there, a grin on his face that just looks evil as he watches dinah slow down to a stop and stare at them with concern.

  
  


“we’re good here.” he reassures her, nodding towards her car as if to tell her to keep walking.

  
  


dinah sees the flash of a nuzzle at his belt, and her heart drops.

  
  


she sees harley, all fluttering eyes and leaning against this guy without any control, and she grits her teeth before she keeps walking, regret and guilt hitting her like a tidal wave. 

  
  


it isn’t until she’s in her car and she sees a van pull up behind her in the rearview mirror that the man drags harley towards that she’s pushing herself out of her car and walking towards the two men with her heart racing and anger boiling through her body.

  
  


“got room for one more?”

  
  


they both turn:

  
  


dinah kicks the first guy straight in the gut. he falls back into the van, and the second guy swings sloppily, misses, and dinah kicks him straight in the gut, too.

  
  


“i don’t need your help, i got this!” harley slurs out with a grin before she’s stumbling off to the side and nearly colliding with the brick wall beside her.

  
  


“you got this? you sure about that?” dinah asks with a roll of her eyes, gripping harley’s bicep and pulling her up as she groans and looks down at dinah with her eyes crossed in drunkenness. 

  
  


yeah no wonder everyone hates you.” dinah murmurs with a scoff. 

  
  


everything after that is a fucking blur.

  
  


a blur of limbs and legs and dodging and harley drunkenly yelling at her from the sidelines as she takes down two fully grown men with just her legs and her pure determination. 

  
  


it’s not enough. she gets clipped in the face.

  
  


just makes her angrier.

  
  


teeth fly, glass breaks, and by the end of it all, dinah is standing victorious with her cheek burning and her whole body trembling as the two men before her lay unconscious, covered in cuts and bruises of their own.

  
  


dinah looks over to harley, sees her sliding off to the side as her eyes cross drunkenly, and she rolls her own before she’s making her way over to harley and lifting her up off the ground. she slings harley’s arm over her neck and wraps her other arm around her waist, all but dragging her over to her car.

  
  


it’s a fucking mission and a half, getting the girl into her backseat, but as soon as harley’s fully laid out on the leather, she’s groaning and attempting to slap dinah’s hand away. 

  
  


“don’t touch what you can’t afford, mister!” she mumbles as dinah begins buckling her in to make sure she’s safe. 

  
  


“god, harley…shut up.” dinah murmurs under her breath before-

  
  


“oh songbird! you drive as good as you fight?” dinah looks up in surprise, and of course, of fucking course…

  
  


victor zsasz is making his way over to her, gold tooth glinting in the sunlight as dinah crawls out of her car and looks up at him in confusion.

  
  


“who’s asking?”

  
  


“the boss. you’re getting promoted. you’re his new driver.” victor says it like it’s some kind of good thing, like this should be celebrated.

  
  


dinah’s holding back tears and vomit as she does her best to grin and bear it.

  
  


“thanks, but…i think i’m good with the singing gig.” she tells him simply, hoping he’ll take that as an answer-

  
  


“you’ll be good at the driving gig. be here tomorrow, nine am, sharp!” he walks away, flapping his arms like a bird in an attempt to no doubt irk her, which he succeeds in, and dinah licks the blood from the corner of her mouth and glares up at the window where she knows roman sionis is probably watching her before she’s getting into the driver’s seat and starting her car. 

  
  


dinah’s entire fucking cheek is on fire, but it’s not the first time and most likely won’t be the last.

  
  


her legs are cramping though, it’s been a while since she’s kicked anyone’s ass, it’s not like she’s been stretching to keep her legs limber. but she’s tough, she knows it, it’s nothing she can’t handle. 

  
  


so instead of complaining, she just grips her steering wheel tighter and glances in the rearview mirror at the body that’s passed out in her backseat. 

  
  


harley quinn is snoring now, clearly completely out of it, and dinah has no idea where to put this janky ass clown lady because she clearly isn’t living anywhere near the joker anymore, not that she’d ever go anywhere near that crazy ass motherfucker with green hair and a habit for crime. 

  
  


so…she’s gotta find out where the hell she’s supposed to drop this girl off to, because despite her slightly tumultuous relationship with harley quinn, she’s not about to leave her on her own drunk like this…

  
  


she sighs and reaches a hand behind her, slapping harley’s thigh repeatedly to get her to wake up while still keeping an eye on the road, her body protesting with pain at the action from the ass kicking she not only just served, but got in return. 

  
  


“hey! wake your ass up, i’m not about to go driving around gotham city to find out where you live!” dinah cries out, slapping harder when harley groans and shoves her hand away before nuzzling further into the leather of her back seat. 

  
  


“harley!? come on, don’t make me dump your bitch ass in an alleyway!” dinah hisses in annoyance, slapping her one last time before her wrist is suddenly caught by pale fingers that grip her tightly. 

  
  


“you just saved this bitch ass…” harley slurs, looking at her through fluttering eyelids with a smirk that has dinah rolling her eyes, but smiling all the same. 

  
  


“yeah, don’t make me regret it. come on, where am i taking you?” dinah says a lot more softly this time, and harley whines before she waves her hand nonchalantly and buries her face into the leather of dinah’s back seat once more. 

  
  


“doc’s…chinese restaurant-.”

  
  


“south of panessa studios, yeah…i know which one you’re talking about.” dinah murmurs, nodding slowly and smiling even wider as harley gives her a simple thumbs up in response. 

  
  


she drives straight for the chinese restaurant she’s ordered from a few times before, when she’s too wasted to notice how shit the food is and just needs something in her stomach. 

  
  


she gets there quickly, driving a little like a maniac because right now she just wants to get some sleep. she can’t believe she has to drive roman sionis around now, that she doesn’t even get a say in the matter, that she has to deal with whatever the hell that man does now, it’s ridiculous.

  
  


she’s flown under the radar for so damn long, then harley fucking quinn comes into her life and turns it upside down in less than a day.

  
  


“should dump your ass on the other side of town…” dinah grumbles under her breath, just hears harley huff with laughter, and finds she can’t help but smile at the sound of it. 

  
  


she arrives at doc’s restaurant in no time, parks her car on the sidewalk and prays it doesn’t get towed, and she jumps out and slowly drags harley up and out of the backseat, slinging her arm over her neck and wrapping her own around her waist tightly. she drags her towards the front door with a grunt, rolling her eyes when harley’s head lolls and she buries her face into the crook of dinah’s neck. she reaches out to open the front door, sees doc look up in surprise behind the counter before-

  
  


“doc! hiiiiiii! number thirty two-.”

  
  


“don’t make her anything, she’s probably gonna throw it back up.” dinah interrupts, letting the door shut behind her and dragging a barely coherent harley towards the man, who chuckles and simply shakes his head.

  
  


“oh, lotus flower…” he says simply with a sigh, and harley whines and nuzzles into dinah impossibly further, causing the singer to sigh and look at doc with a smile. 

  
  


“i got her, doc. don’t worry. upstairs?” she asks. doc nods towards the door behind him.

  
  


“second door to the right.” dinah nods back and heads to said door, opening it and dragging harley through with her before she’s getting up the flight of stairs with a lot of effort and a lot of huffing and puffing. 

  
  


“ya hand’s slippin’ there, songbird…” harley murmurs with a wicked grin, bringing dinah’s attention to the fact that her hand around harley’s waist is hovering over her ass.

  
  


“yeah well-getting you up-these stairs is-hard, so if-you could-help me out-.” dinah grunts with each step up, and harley just sags against her further with a cackle.

  
  


“maybe i like your hand where it is, canary…” harley slurs, looking up at her and waggling her eyebrows, and dinah bites back a grin and rolls her eyes instead with a soft laugh.

  
  


“you’re a terrible flirt when you’re drunk, harley quinn.”

  
  


“i am not!” 

  
  


she gets her through the door about two minutes later, and as they come to a stop in front of the door, she looks at harley expectantly with a loud huff of air.

  
  


“keys?” she puffs out. harley shrugs and dinah rolls her eyes.

  
  


“how do you wanna get inside without a damn key, quinn?” she demands. harley shrugs again and nods at the door with a whine.

  
  


“just kick it down!” she grumbles. dinah clenches her teeth, is about to kick her leg out when-

  
  


“wait, found it!” harley calls out with excitement, reaching into her hair and lo and behold, pulling a goddamn key out of her bun. 

  
  


“un-fucking-believable.” dinah murmurs, shaking her head as harley unsuccessfully tries to get the key into the door before dinah takes it off her and does it herself. 

  
  


she’s pushing the door open and dragging harley through, and she’s surprised at the small apartment before her. it’s only one room, a small bathroom tucked into the back, and dinah tries to find a bed or a mattress of some kind-

  
  


“whoa, whoa, whoa! is that a fucking hyena?!” dinah exclaims, stumbling back towards the door frame at the sight of a full grown fucking hyena chilling out in the bathtub fast asleep by the fucking window, what is a bathtub even doing there, what is a fucking  _ hyena  _ doing here-

  
  


“that’s brucie! don’t worry, he doesn’t bite, and when he sleeps, he  _ really sleeps. _ ” harley giggles, stumbling forward and forcing dinah to move with her as she eyes the hyena apprehensively. 

  
  


“bed folds out...next to the fridge.” harley manages to grumble against her neck, hot breath causing goosebumps to rise as dinah leads her over to the couch and helps her drop down onto it.

  
  


she spots the wooden cabinet with the little finger sized hole beside the fridge and makes her way over to it, eyeing the hyena to make sure it doesn’t wake up, and sinks her index finger into it, tugging it down with a grunt until it’s suddenly falling down at a quick pace and she’s using both hands to hold it up with a yelp of surprise.

  
  


_ trust harley quinn to have dodgy fucking equipment… _

  
  


she lowers the bed down until it’s flat, sees a mattress with a bedsheet that’s stained and tries her best not to wrinkle her nose at it as she turns-

  
  


and sees bruce the hyena staring straight at her, that strange laugh escaping him as he stares and stares. dinah swallows her fear down, realizes the damn thing isn’t even remotely looking at her like he wants to eat her, so she might be safe here-

  
  


“alright, come on-.” dinah starts, waving a hand towards the bed and spinning around-

  
  


to see harley fast asleep on the couch, snoring once more.

  
  


“hey! hey, harley! come on, girl, bed’s ready!” dinah makes her way over to the girl and crouches down beside her, slapping a bruised and battered hand to her cheek, and harley groans before her eyes flutter open and she looks at dinah through her eyelashes with a sigh.

  
  


it’s quiet for a beat of a second before-

  
  


“you’re really, really pretty…” harley murmurs, her cold hand suddenly moving over her bruised cheek and giving it a brief moment of relief from the stinging pain, and dinah inhales sharply before she’s rolling her eyes with a chuckle and trying her best to ignore the way her heart is pounding at harley’s words. 

  
  


“and you’re still a terrible flirt. come on, crazy.” she says softly, lifting harley up off the bed with a grunt as the former harlequin leans against her. 

  
  


“mmm, not crazy...not crazy.” harley murmurs, shaking her head against dinah’s shoulder as the black canary leads her over to the mattress and lets her collapse on top of it.

  
  


“oh yeah, then what are you?” dinah asks with amusement, plopping herself down on the edge of the mattress tiredly. the adrenaline’s beginning to fade, and she’s starting to feel the bruise on her cheek a lot more, along with the pain in her stomach and the cramps in her legs, everything’s just hitting her all at once. 

  
  


harley looks up at her from where she’s splayed across the mattress, and to dinah’s surprise, she’s blinking back tears suddenly, expression filled with sadness as she sighs.

  
  


“damaged goods...not worth nothin’.” she says shakily, looking up at the ceiling in an effort to dispel her tears, but it just causes one to fall from the side of her face into her hair.

  
  


and dinah’s talking before she can stop herself. 

  
  


“you are...worth something, i mean.” she says softly, gripping harley’s hand in her own as the blue eyed beauty looks up at her with wonder, before suddenly...recognition flashes.

  
  


“...i remember you.” she breathes, eyes widening with each passing second as dinah winces before she’s shaking her head quickly.

  
  


“hey, it was a long time ago, it’s-.” she starts, but harley’s taking her hand and squeezing it tightly before she’s suddenly sitting up as quickly as her drunken body can manage.

  
  


“you still look at me like that...even after all this time?” harley croaks out, face inches away from dinah’s as the black canary takes in their positions and finds her breath hitching, fuck, her heart is about to explode, is this what having a heart attack feels like?

  
  


she’s had a crush on this damn woman for years and now she’s face to face with her and it feels like everything’s moving too damn quickly, she just wants to savor it a little bit...

  
  


“i don’t really know how to stop.” dinah whispers back, eyes dropping down to red stained lips as they curl into a smile before harley’s suddenly touching the inflamed and bruised skin of her cheek tenderly. 

  
  


“please don’t. don’t ever stop lookin’ at me like that.” harley asks with a pout, one that has dinah rolling her eyes with a chuckle before she’s gently lowering harley down onto the mattress.

  
  


“come on, get some sleep...you’re probably gonna wake up with a killer hangover.”

  
  


“don’t worry, songbird, i got just the cure!” harley manages to get out with a squeak, hands flailing, and three seconds later, she’s snoring.

  
  


dinah chuckles under her breath, but makes her way towards the door, only pausing for a moment to look back at harley to make sure she’s okay before she looks to bruce, who sinks into the bathtub with a huff.

  
  


“look after her.” dinah murmurs to the hyena before she exits, thinking that maybe, just maybe…

  
  


she and harley have a lot more in common than she realized. 

  
  


and after, when everything is over, when they save cassandra cain and roman sionis is dead and she, harley, helena bertinelli and renee montoya sit victorious at the booth at some taco place, and dinah feels like she's on top of the world despite her injuries…

  
  


harley’s the one who loops her fingers into the straps of her shirt and tugs her forward over the booth to kiss her. 

  
  


she hears cassandra’s ‘ew, gross!’ remark, hears renee laughing and believes there’s probably a look of confusion on helena’s face as her lips slowly peel away from harley’s, now sporting red lipstick stains all over them, and harley looks down at her with bright blue eyes and a shrug.

  
  


“been wanting to do that for a long time now, and what better time than now, huh, songbird!?” 

  
  


of course...ten minutes later, dinah’s fuming and harley’s gone with cassandra and so is dinah’s car. she realizes harley must’ve kissed her just to nab the keys to her car from the pocket of her pants and it just makes her want to throw things and scream until all the windows shatter, but she’s too exhausted and tired to do it, anyway. 

  
  


she takes an uber back to her place and crashes on her bed for a solid sixteen hours straight, but not before she takes her pants off and sees a card sticking out of one of the pockets.

  
  


a card with a red lipstick kiss on it, and harley’s loopy handwriting that simply says:

  
  


_ sorry, dollface! still one of the bad guys, remember? xo p.s. hope you liked that kiss as much as i did! _

  
  


and dinah, despite her car being stolen and the numerous bruises and scrapes on her body, ends up falling asleep with a smile on her face.

  
  



End file.
